


d e p r e s s i o n

by orphan_account



Series: ten-letter poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well<br/>there are some things that <br/>simply drag us down</p>
            </blockquote>





	d e p r e s s i o n

depression is yet

another ten-lettered word

a ploy for attention (?)

maybe

it might be selfish

hurting others around them

but first and foremost

we take care of ourselves

(all but the rare exceptions)

but please

never judge someone with sympathy or hate

unless you totally and completely understand

(you don't)

((how could  _you_ , when even they can't?))

never talk behind their back

(yes)

((counselors and adults count))

not even "for their own good"

there are two ten-lettered words

that are anything but comforting

the feeling of

a blade in your wrist

words cannot describe it

pleasure (?)

bordering on the edge of pain

deeper and deeper it goes

the pain is heavier

but your heart will feel 

so much

l i g h t e r

until life will drag it down

again

the feeling you get

it will become your drug

your little escape from life

the people who think they're perfect

say it so much you believe it

the self-hate cycle will start

(it was always going, really)

comparing yourself to them

anything that's different

you'll start to hate

the razor'll become 

your new best friend

slicing across your wrist

this is when

you forget the sadness

the pain of a board across your back

(whenever you mess up)

reveling in the moment

in the paradise

but you'll float down again

back to the harsh reality

you'll clean the tiled floor

(not bothering with the cracks)

to this day

i can still see the

dry maroon specks

dotting the floor

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this one was a bit too dark?  
> also just wanted to say this was mostly about me  
> but also like encouragement like the last one  
> i don't know haha  
> comment what you think?  
> feedback is always welcome!!


End file.
